Abstract: The HCTB Core will assist PJIs with the application of their promising research to the field of clinical viral oncology through prioritization of clinical data and biospecimen collection for PJIs in the Center for Translational Viral Oncology (CTVO). The CTVO will support personnel in the Core who will provide services to the PJIs at no cost. This unique HIV/Clinical Tumor Biorepository (HCTB) organized and directed by Dr. Parsons collects biospecimens from the HIV/AIDS Malignancy Program and from other oncology clinics that evaluate, diagnose and treat patients with viral associated malignancies. These patients have a disproportionate representation of minorities, mostly African American. Our overarching goal is to assist PJIs with performance of high-quality translational research utilizing linked biospecimens and clinical data from patients receiving care at the University Medical Center ? New Orleans - Infectious Diseases Center (UMCNO- IDC) and its affiliated partners (HIV/AIDS Malignancy Program and others). Use of these samples will inform and ensure clinical relevance for their mechanistic studies and promote clinical translation of their work. Through this effort, we seek in the future to improve health outcomes for underserved HIV+ patients at risk for virus-associated cancers. In addition access to these unique samples should provide successful PJI's with a competitive edge as they apply for independent grant funding. The HCTB Core will support the translational research proposed by PJIs in the CTVO through the following Specific Aims: 1) To assist PJIs with IRB applications and design of translational studies; 2) To expand an integrated, clinic-based system for collection of linked clinical data and biospecimens from HIV+ patients in New Orleans who are at high risk for virus- associated cancers; 3) To ensure storage of high-quality HIV+ biospecimens for easy access by PJIs; and 4) To perform timely shipment of HIV+ biospecimens to external collaborators for PJIs.